Sentencia
by The Blue Mist
Summary: ¿Que es lo que sacrificarias si te enteraras de que una de las personas que mas quieres va a morir?. Esto es lo que experimentara Erza cuando reciba una sombria noticia. Bad summary lo se jeje plis denle una oportunidad.


AN: este es mi primer fic que hago (tengan piedad), así que cualquier sugerencia, consejo, reclamo, algún error que cometí, siéntanse libres  
>de decirme. Así es como uno logra mejorar :) (No insultos por favor). Después de revisar distintos fansubs decidí en vez de Gerard, escribir<br>Jellal. No se realmente porque, pero la ultima traducción me tinca mas jeje.

Disclaimers: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes le pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima, no es mío y nunca lo será T.T

Este era un día normal en Fairy Tail. En este caso la palabra normal se da de forma relativa, entre las peleas, la destrucción causada por  
>ciertos miembros (coff Natsu coff Gazille coff Gray), los papeles mandados desde el Consejo demandando explicaciones al Maestro Makarov<br>de porque casi un pueblo completo desapareció (coff Erza coff Lucy), realmente era normal (para ellos).

El grupo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail se encontraba sentado, en la única mesa que había sobrevivido a la gran pelea que se había desatado ase unos minutos: partió con unos insultos entre Natsu y Gray, después Gazille se metió y finalmente se convirtió en una verdadera lucha campal entre todo el gremio, incluso con los esfuerzos de Erza para detener la lucha, esta solo se detuvo cuando Makarov ocupo su magia Titán y aplasto a los que luchaban.

Después de esto, y de los merecidos castigos recibidos, la mayoría de los miembros del gremio tuvo que ir a comprar (con su propio dinero), los materiales, mesas y todas las cosas que fueron destruidas para reemplazarlas. Con la excepción que esto no se aplico en el grupo de Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Happy, quienes por orden del maestro se quedaron en el gremio. Por un motivo desconocido para los demás, Makarov le pidió a Erza que lo siguiera a su oficina, para que hablen de un asunto importante. De eso, ya había pasado media hora y Natsu ya estaba aburrido.

"Uf, que aburrido es estar aquí, deberíamos estar en alguna misión para pagar el alquiler de Lucy".

Gray bufo, "Sabes que no debemos desobedecer al abuelo, y además con el ultimo trabajo Lucy puede pagar este mes".

La maga estelar sonrío, abrazaba a Plue suavemente, "Si, realmente es un alivio, casi siempre todo el dinero que ganamos se va en reparaciones  
>por los daños que <em>ustedes<em> causan".

"Lucy, no pongas esa cara, ¿no fue Loke quien casi destruyo esa súper antigua estatua?".

Lucy le dio una mirada sombría a Happy. "Calla gato".

Un aura depresiva cubrió al gato, en un rincón el pobre solo murmuraba: "Lucy, malaaa".

"Hey Natsu, que pasa, porque pones esa cara", pregunto el mago de hielo, observando a Natsu, que tenia una cara de estar recordando algo.

"Mmmm, espera... ¡ah! Ya lo recuerdo". Natsu saco un papel de su bolsillo. "¿Que es eso Natsu?", pregunto Lucy, curiosa.

"Esta es la solución para que nunca mas tengas que trabajar tanto para poder pagar tu renta Luce", exclamo el DS contento, "Lean lo que dice".

Los 3 magos se acercaron para leer, era uno de los trabajos rango S de la segunda planta. "Ahhhh, ¡Natsu!, ¿estas loco? Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que tomamos una misión de esa clase", dijo la maga estelar, recordando con un escalofrío a Erza quien los fue a buscar.

"Mira la paga Lucy", murmuro Gray en sorpresa.

"20.000.00 Jewels?"

Natsu asintió animado, "Si tomamos ese trabajo, y lo completamos, serian 4 millones para cada uno. ¡Nunca mas deberás preocuparte de pagar tu  
>renta!"<p>

"Podríamos comer pescado todos los días", grito Happy reanimado, haciendo un pequeño baile con Plue.

"Solo tendríamos que buscar una espada legendaria, se que eso le interesara mucho a Erza"

"Pero, ¿eso no es un poco sospechoso?, ¿20 millones solo por una espada?".

Natsu se encogió de hombros, "No se y no me quejo, esta es una excelente oportunidad".

Fueron interrumpidos, cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió, y todos los otros miembros entraron, llevando mesas, luces, ventanas, vasos, una gran cantidad de barriles repletos de alcohol (Cana), y otras cosas.

"Salamander, esto es tu culpa", grito Gazille acercándose peligrosamente al Matador de Dragones.

"Tuve que gastar el dinero que tenia guardado para Levy para comprar esta basura y tu no hiciste nada".

"Huyyyy para Levy"

"No creí que a el le gustara"

"Te gustaaa"

"Cállense", grito Gazille encabriado, pero no pude esconder el sonrojo que cubría su cara.

Para fortuna del DS, un gran portazo resonó en el gremio. Erza bajo por las escaleras, con una expresión de -me dices algo y mueres-, que paralizo a todos los presentes. Notaron algo mas, no lograban ver el tatuaje de Fairy Tail en su brazo izquierdo y tampoco en su armadura Heart Kreuz.

"Hey Erza, mira el trabajo que conseguí", por lo visto Natsu hizo caso omiso del aura asesina que traía la maga armada. Ella solo respondió con mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo, el pobre DS impacto con la pared y la atravesó, causando sorpresa de parte de todos, habían visto antes a Erza así de enojada, pero nunca llegando al extremo de golpear a uno de sus nakamas sin motivo.

"Erza, ¿estas segura que quieres esto?", pregunto Makarov, parado de la barandilla del segundo piso. Tenía una expresión de dolor, tristeza e impotencia. Erza se detuvo unos segundos, todos estaban expectantes a lo que diría. Se dio vuelta y asintió, "Escuchen todos, desde este momento dejo de ser una maga de Fairy Tail".

Para que decir la tremenda sorpresa que tenían todos en su cara, la mayoría no podía creerlo. Titania no Erza, la gran Titania, abandonaba Fairy  
>Tail, ¡Su único hogar!<p>

"Les pido a todos que no me sigan, solo que me dejen tranquila", la voz de Erza era fuerte y clara, pero uno podía escuchar un ligero temblor en su voz y en su labio. También las lágrimas sin derramar de sus ojos.

"Abandonar… Fairy Tail?", murmuro choqueada Lucy junto con Gray y Happy. "Ni un carajo", grito Natsu, recuperando la conciencia. Salio de la pared, se dirigió a donde estaba Erza y le dio una abofeteada, sin importarle las consecuencias.

"¿Como piensas decir eso?, ¡vas a abandonar a tus nakamas, al gremio!", Natsu esta muerto, pensaron la mayoría de los presentes. Erza se quedo un segundo quieta con una mano en su mejilla, después en un flash tenia agarrado a Natsu de su bufanda.

"Cállate Natsu, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti".

"No me interesa, te quedaras incluso si tengo que vencerte y atarte a uno de los pilares del gremio",

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo", gruño Erza de forma salvaje, ya había sacrificado muchas cosas, una mas no importaría. Y por el bien del DS, ella incluso lo convencería de que los odiaba a todos ellos, todo para que pudieran vivir una vida sin problemas. Los problemas que _ella_ causaria muy pronto.

"Natsu es suficiente", dijo Makarov, "Es decisión de Erza".

Eso enojo mas al DS, "Pero abuelo..."

"Basta Natsu, Erza suéltalo".

El cayó al suelo de un porrazo, ella se dirigió a la puerta del gremio.

"Erza, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte", dijo el maestro en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen, "Recuerda siempre eso", y con el dedo índice apuntando al cielo, se despidió de Erza, llorando.

La maga no miro atrás, no tenia el valor, solo salio del gremio cerrando la puerta lentamente.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy, vengan conmigo. El resto ordene e instale las mesas y lo demás". Makarov dijo con voz temblorosa, saco un pañuelo, se limpio las lágrimas, y dio varios respiros para calmarse. Se dio la vuelta y entro a su oficina, ya un poco más calmado, pero no menos apenado.

"Vamos Natsu, se que no puedes creer esto, tampoco yo. Quizás el abuelo sepa que pasa", dijo Gray, ayudando a levantar al DS.

"Vamos"

Natsu resignado subió la escaleras junto con los demás. Entraron al estudio de Makarov, y se sentaron en las cuatro sillas que ya estaban  
>preparadas para ellos.<p>

"Estoy seguro que se preguntan porque Erza se fue", dijo el maestro, revisando un papel.

Vio que el Dragon Slayer iba a decir algo y lo interrumpió. "Antes de que digas algo Natsu, quiero que vean esto". Les dio un papel que recibió Lucy, era una i nformación oficial del Consejo.

"¿Pero que...?", murmuro la maga estelar sorprendida y temerosa, entendiendo completamente el motivo por el cual Erza se fue del gremio. Y no era por algo, sino por alguien.

"Jellal... Ha sido… Sentenciado a muerte"


End file.
